


Lessons In Bed

by amberraven



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: College, Coming Out, Confessional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Promiscuity, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberraven/pseuds/amberraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Hiroki’s experience, his beds have seen it all. (Hiroki’s POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Bed

Sleeping in a new bed has always marked a significant chapter in my life. It was when I turned high school that my parents decided to buy me a new bed since I could no longer fit in the one I’ve used all through my elementary years. It meant my body has changed. I grew taller but still not tall enough like Akihiko. That bed learned about my fantasies towards my childhood friend and how shamelessly I’ll please myself and release it there. It was also that bed which witnessed how I cried silently when I got hurt upon learning that Akihiko liked another person and it was not me.

When college came, I’ve to move away from home. My new bed in my dorm witnessed my new sense of independence and my sleepless nights of fear and excitement of what’s in store for me as an aspiring literature major. It was also in that bed where I had my first time with different strangers and my struggles to forget Akihiko even for a brief moment. I also sleep in a _new bed_ whenever my partner for the night would suggest doing it at his place. All of those men will later I’ll refer as “my mistakes”.

After graduating, I moved to a new place and I bought a new bed. It was around that time too that Akihiko revealed to me that Takahiro is getting married. I found an opportunity to make Akihiko know that I love him. It was a big risk but my heart jumped with joy when Akihiko agreed to sleep with me. Unfortunately, the truth was revealed to me in its ugliest form. Akihiko called Takahiro’s name just when I was reaching my peak. It made me stopped straddling Akihiko. The realization hit us both. My bestfriend regretted using another man’s body and I regretted proposing this whole act. Akihiko pushed me then got up from the bed, dressed himself and then he left my apartment without a word. I was left all alone in my bed. I cried as I knew how pathetic I look.

Fate has its twisted ways and it would be on the same bed where Nowaki first took me in his arms and assured me of a life wherein I’ll never have to cry again. We kissed and explored each other’s bodies with mutual delight. It was the most special thing that ever happened to me and I never thought I’ll have a better remembrance on that bed. From that moment, I realized my bed is no longer just for myself. But for Nowaki as well.

Years passed and Nowaki and I are still together. Tonight, I’m sleeping in a new bed with him. I smiled at my lover who’s asleep already. This new bed marks another beginning for us as we’ve recently moved to a bigger apartment. Despite the troubles that we’ve encountered in our relationship, we’ve managed to overcome it. Being in a new bed always makes me feel excited, anxious and hopeful. But I’ll never forget the other beds I slept in. It has presented to me opportunities that I’m thankful of: I fuck. I learn. I love.


End file.
